


When Dream Joined the Group

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Dream's first proper interacting with Skeppy and Technoblade. The two guys who ran their elementary school and quickly took control of the other kids in their middle school.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Skeppy, Technoblade & Skeppy
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	When Dream Joined the Group

“He has a thing about making eye-contact with strangers.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes he does.”

“Shut up Skeppy.”

“But it’s true!”

“No it’s not.”

“But it is.”

“I will pulverise you.”

“No you won’t. You love me.”

“I really don’t.”

“You love me.”

“I tolerate you.”

“You love me.”

Techno shot Dream an exasperated look.

Dream laughed at the two friends antics. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Finally? I didn’t know we were famous.”

“You’re names have been thrown around.”

“So has yours.”

“Welcome to the Greats!”

“Skeppy you have five seconds to run before I pummel you.”

Skeppy looked between the two boys. He saw Techno’s deadpan expression. He saw the smile spread across Dream’s face. He started running for his life.

“I predict this will be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

“Are we going after him?”

“Nah. I just wanted to be rid of that guy.”


End file.
